Writing Cards
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: I am late. But at least I'm done. Arisa spends exactly 13 days thinking of what to write on Kuukai's birthday card. No papers were harmed the writing of this fic. /KuukaiXOC-KuukAri\
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I'm writing for Kuukai's birthday; even though its in 12 days. I wrote this yesterday, so please keep that in mind as well. **

**Everyday this will be updated (or the chapter will be added the next day), until the day of Kuukai's birthday (August 17). And the chapters are quite short so try not to mind xD;;**

**So I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, review~**

_**I do not own any part of Shugo Chara! Or its characters and I am not making any profit by loving Kuukai. **_

_Dedicated to the absolutely amazing Kuukai Souma for being the most popular name written in my history notes for more than a year now.  
Ai shiteru Kuukai-san~_

x-Chapter 1-x  
-x-**  
Writing Cards**_  
..Stars._

_Happy birthday dear Kuukai…__  
You turn 15 this year  
And all I want to say…_  
…_I can't think of anything that rhymes with year._

Arisa fisted the sheet of lined paper she had laid out in front her several hours ago. The sheet had been scribbled, doodled and written on to the extent that anything previously written on the page was far from legible.

She sighed loudly, writing a birthday card shouldn't be this difficult.

Her arm stretched out in front of her and switched the table lamp off. For the first time in a few hours, she realized how dark it had suddenly gotten.

Sure, his birthday was exactly 13 days from the current day, but she didn't care. She was even trying to think of something to give him something a month before.

Several ideas she had come across was a painting, a new pair of soccer cleats (she broke a hole into his old ones), a new throw pillow (she ripped his old one) or…one of Shinyu's ideas which she flushed so ferociously at, she nearly passed out.

So that had left her final idea (and also Tsukiga's suggestion); a card.

Sure, that sounds like the simplest form of a present you could ever give anyone, and it usually isn't very special unless you put some money in it, but she was determined to make her card the best.

That's what got her into this mess.

She groaned again and lifted the paper slightly. Her eyes were tired, which caused her vision to blur.

For the past hour she had written down message after message, and doodled countless little chibis on the paper.

Though all her ideas had ended identically; she'd get fed up with it and crumble the paper up, ripping it in a few places as well.

Now, it ended up as a heavily inked piece of paper, slightly ripped and crumpled up in a ball, sitting ideally in the trash bin she shared with him.

She glanced at his sleeping body on his bed, then pulled off her socks and flopped gracefully into the mass of blankets, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This chapter's longer, so I guess that's good xD And I guess (since I suck) that I'll post the following chapter the next day…that is so screwed up xD Well here's the second chapter!**

**Please review! My plot bunnies would really appreciate it! **

_**Shugo Chara! And its characters are owned by Peach-Pit. I don't get paid for this…or anything else.**_

x-Chapter 2-x  
-x-**  
Writing Cards**_  
.Stars._

On day 12, Arisa was home alone, except for Rento who was busied himself with blowing stuff up on his Playstation.

Kuukai was at a soccer game, the other 2 Souma siblings were on an outing with friends for the summer and Kuukai's parents were out.

She sat with a fresh sheet of paper laid out in front of her and a pen in hand.

Yes, she has a lot of free time.

_Kuukai, happy birthday…_

_I still have 12 days,_

_But I have something to say…_

The final sentence she written subconsciously. Then when she realized what she had just written, she aggressively scratched it out.

This was going to be a loooong day.

-

Once she had filled out the entire sheet, it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. She occupied herself with tossing an eraser up and down in the air.

At first, she wondered if she should check up on Rento; surely somebody who mindlessly blows stuff up for 6 hours straight couldn't be okay.

Then she shrugged, _I'm sure he's fine._

Just then, her cell phone which was under a pile of papers began vibrating, escaping the sheets and nearly falling off the desk.

Arisa dove for it, nearly loosing an eye to the courner of the wooden desk. She landed with a thump and answered, breathless.

"Moshi moshi; this is Arisa speaking."

A clear and obviously bored voice rang in her ear, "Mou Arisa-chan, boredom's back."

It was Tsukiga and as usual, she was bored.

"So what are you doing?" Tsukiga asked casually.

Arisa sighed, "Trying to write a card for Kuukai…"

"Isn't his birthday in like, 2 weeks?"

The brunette pouted and replied crossly, "Don't judge me."

Being as bored as she was, she asked, "So what do you have so far?"

A fierce blush spread across Arisa's face as she attempted in stammering her response into the phone.

"Eh…you know…just…stuff." She could almost see the knowing smirk that Tsukiga probably had across her face at that very moment.

"Oh you mean stuff like—"

"NO!" Arisa practically screamed into the phone.

Tsukiga chuckled lightly, "Well I need to go do some stuff now, matte ne."

All she heard was a dial tone, and then she shut her phone as well, muttering about how you shouldn't hang up on people even though you're clearly going to go stalk a certain someone.

A few minutes of staring at the paper later, she decided to call Shinyu. Though the high schooler was probably at her summer job, it was always fun to bug her.

"Moshi moshi, this is Shinyu speaking..."

Arisa smiled; Shinyu really sounded like she needed a break for once.

"It's Arisa. How's work?" she laughed.

Shinyu groaned quietly, "Hell…"

She let loose a sigh of sympathy, making sure the older girl can hear her. "Well I'm in the middle of trying to write Kuukai a card for his birthday."

Arisa could clearly visualize Shinyu perking up in interest.

"Oh really now?" she paused, "But isn't his birthday in like…2 weeks?" The red-head asked.

Rolling her eyes, she repeated the same response she had just given moments ago, "Don't judge me."

"So what kind of stuff did you write?"

Before Arisa could respond, said amber haired figure came crashing into the room grinning like a madman. His green eyes shone of pure excitement as he called her name happily.

"Arisa-chan; guess what?" Kuukai asked lifting her up bridal style from the rolling chair she was sitting on.

"W-what do you want?! I'm on the phone with Shinyu; can't you wait?" She demanded, shocked and blushing like a fiend.

A pleased hum fluttered through his lips as he spun her around the room. Soon the area was filled with sounds of Kuukai's mindless teasing and ramblings about his soccer game, but was drowned out by cries of Arisa, demanding her release.

If normal people were to hear this over the phone, they'd think they were just a bunch of kids, goofing around, but this was Shinyu, and she was _really_ bored.

A satisfied smirk graced her glossed lips as she snapped her phone shut, "Eager today, aren't you Kuukai-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

**If any of you ever check out my profile, I had a post about how Microsoft Word KILLED this chapter. I wrote this in like, and hour, so I don't think it's as good. But surprisingly, it's longer. It's the same general idea as the first copy though, so you aren't missing much. **

**Now I need to re-type about 5 pages worth of A.R.I.S.A…this Is going to be a long night X.x**

**Please review if you like it! :3**

_**I don't own Shugo Chara! And I'm not getting paid to hate my computer and its occasionally messed up programs. **_

x-Chapter 3-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_..Stars._

Instead of dealing with her frustration inside the house that day, Arisa decided to take her issue outside.

She walked to the park nearby with a purple notebook clutched tightly and a pen situated behind her ear.

When she arrived she instantly made her way to a tall oak tree. She easily scaled up its trunk and nestled herself comfortably on a think branch on the shady side of a tree.

A gentle breeze swept her bangs in her eyes and knocked her from the wonderful fantasy she created where writing a card for Kuukai was the easiest thing in the world.

She sighed heavily and opened the notebook to the first page. She clicked her pen and started thinking about what to write.

_Happy birthday Kuukai,_

_I've been thinking really hard,_

_But I just can't seem to think of anything to write._

_So accept my confe—_

She realized what she writing and scribbled out the rest of the word, then crossing the entire message out.

Arisa grumbled and thought evil thoughts about what she's going to do to that boy if he doesn't like…whatever she's going to give him.

The rest of the messages that filled the page were centered on how frustrating it is to write a message and that he better appreciate it or he'll be sorry.

Once the brunette realized how violent her messages were getting, she stopped herself and took a deep breath. It was only the third day anyway.

Sooner than she had imagined, the notebook had been nearly filled with at least 8 messages on each page.

As she watched the sun set, she turned through all the pages, absolutely no ideas sparking in her mind. She turned to the tree's trunk she was leaning on and pat it, "I'm sorry, I waste all that paper…"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the leaves, rattling them slightly. Arisa braced herself and remained unharmed, but when she turned around, the notebook she had nearly killed was missing.

"Ohhhhhhh shit."

She looked around frantically, being careful not to fall off the branch.

Then, she saw it; through the leaves below her, she saw the royal purple cover of the notebook lying on the ground below.

She would've thrown herself at it, but then that would've given her some pretty ugly stitches on her face.

Arisa swung down, branch by branch and when she was sitting on the lowest branch, the book in sight, she spotted a feminine figure pick it up and flip through its contents.

The figure had long flowing, purple hair and wore a cap over it, but when they turned around, Arisa immediately took back what she thought about the figure looking feminine.

"Nagihiko-kun!"

"Aah, Arisa-chan does this belong to you?" He asked, a teasing tone lacing his voice.

An unavoidable blush covered her face, "Y-yeah."

She spotted the smile that looked so innocent; you knew it meant trouble gracing the boy's think lips.

"Are you planning on giving it to him?" he asked flipping through the contents some more.

"Nagihiko, come on, give it back. I need to head home soon," Arisa said, avoiding the question. But of course she wasn't giving the book to Kuukai. She had admitted some things so many times that she barely wanted anyone to read it.

But observant as ever, Nagihiko, held the book away from her, where she couldn't reach it, "You didn't answer my question Arisa-chan."

"I just need my book back!" She yelled at him.

"But I need an answer," he replied, his smiled never faltering.

Arisa pounced at the book several times before finally giving in, "No, I'm not giving the book to him."

A mildly disappointed look crossed his usually elegant features.

"I see," and he handed the book to Arisa who clutched it protectively.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll see you around Nagihiko-kun," she turned around and waved.

"You know, Shinyu-chan told me about her suggestion for Kuukai's present!" He called after her.

This caused Arisa to freeze in her steps. She was silent, anything she says could trigger something horrible.

When she didn't respond, Nagihiko continued, "You know; the one including the hand cuffs and cat ears."

_That perverted sadist! How could he mention so embarrassing in such broad daylight?!_

"I really think you should consider Shinyu-chan's suggestion!" He chirped.

"Thanks Nagihiko-kun, but…I think I'm going to have to pass."

And before he could embarrass her any further she dashed out of the park, the notebook in hand.

_Plus, you forgot to mention the cake part as well…_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry D:**

**Due to some family stuff that went on, last Friday, I'm seriously behind on this fic now Dx So as you'****re suffering waiting for updates, I'm suffering trying to catch up XD **

**Also, today will have a triple update so please review for all three of them!**

_**I do not own any part of Shugo Chara! I write this for fun, and am not being paid to stress over this stuff.**_

x-Chapter 4-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

That day, after Arisa had woken up and eaten her breakfast, she was surprised by a call from Shinyu. Usually, this was a bad sign.

"Ne, Arisa-chan, do you want to go shopping with me soon?"

Most of the time, Arisa would flat out ignore her, hang up, decline, or simply blow a childish raspberry into the phone and hang up; she should know the answer.

Besides, she was supposed to continue brainstorming ideas for Kuukai's card anyway. Why would she want to spend her entire day with her friend, SHOPPING?

But for some manically incorrect reason, Arisa agreed.

She quickly changed out of her pyjamas into a pair of Adidas basketball shorts and a baggy blue t-shirt with silver designs on it. Grabbing her hat from the bed, she dashed out the door.

Walking in long strides down the streets, she eventually met up with Shinyu, and her trusty steed/dog leashed, Daisy.

"Hey Daisy-chan," Arisa greeted, "…And Shinyu."

Shinyu scoffed, then played along, "Hey…Arisa's…hat!"

Rolling her eyes, she followed Shinyu in the direction of the shopping center.

"So why'd you invite me to go shopping anyway? More cruel and unusual punishment I suppose?"

"Actually," the red head began, "I'm going to get Daisy a new collar."

Arisa stared dumbfounded for a moment, "…Really?"

"Really," Shinyu replied sincerely.

"So there's no hidden meaning, or no loophole or anything this time?" Arisa asked, at one of her highest points of suspicious.

Shinyu shook her head as they entered through the revolving doors into the shopping center.

Arisa volunteered to hold onto Daisy's leash as they made their way towards the pet shop as Shinyu dug through her bag for her phone, which was ringing violently.

Arisa hummed happily as she had pulled along by the golden retriever.

When they both stood outside the pet store, Shinyu finally managed to wrestle her way through her bag and pull her phone out.

"Moshi moshi. Hai….yeah…okay…ja!"

Arisa decided to not even ask about the abruptness of the phone call and proceeded into the store leaving Shinyu to lag behind.

The brunette pulled Daisy closer to her as they passed a trey of dog bones towards the back of the store where the collars were.

"Arisaaaa~ Wait!" Shinyu cried, pushing her way through the people crowding around the puppies.

Shinyu had to practically scream and barrage her way through the crowd of squealing teenagers and adults. Finally, she arrived and found Arisa and Daisy wrestling for…reasons that she really didn't want to know about.

The red head let out a sigh and joined the duo, prying the golden retriever off the poor girl.

"Che, you know, I was just about to win," Arisa retorted glaring slightly at Daisy, who gave a low growl in return.

Shinyu rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just get Daisy a collar and get out of here."

Daisy gave a whine, at the same tune as Arisa's groan, "Haaaaaiiii…"

The spent about an hour tossing different styles, colours and fabrics of collars at each other with Daisy sitting in the middle, helplessly watching the collars fly back and forth.

Finally, they decided on a simple leather collar with sketchy black star designs on it.

They managed to shove their way through the crowd and survived long enough to make it to the cash register.

As Shinyu pulled out a few bills, the cashier asked her in a clear, practiced voice, "Hayai-san, would you like to take your special order home today?"

Arisa looked up at Shinyu with a confused look, "What special order?"

The red head ignored her thoroughly and thought for a moment, "Hm…alright."

The cashier smiled politely and excused herself. While she was getting the item, Arisa demanded to get filled in on what Shinyu was up to this time.

Sadly, Shinyu kept ignoring her, no matter how violent (and colourful) Arisa's language got.

Soon, the cashier returned with a pink box wrapped with a red ribbon.

After Shinyu paid for both items they both exited the store, Arisa still pestering to know what was contained in the box.

Finally, once they were outside, Shinyu pulled the box out and Arisa began jumping in anticipation.

"So...this is the present I'm giving to Kuukai, but you have to give it to him for me okay?" she explained.

Arisa gave another confused look, "Wha? Why?"

A devilish smirk graced her lips as she opened the box suspenseful.

"Hurry up!" Arisa cried. She took the box into her own hands and pried the lid off. Though when she saw the contents of the box, her face burned a million shades of red at once.

Shinyu laughed at the expression on the younger girl's face and took the box from Arisa's stoned hands.

"So, you'll totally give it to him right? But you've got to wear it first mmkay?~"

Shinyu pulled out a red leather coller, similar to the one she purchased for Daisy, but instead the stars were white and there was a heart-shaped metal tag with the words 'To Kuukai' written in curly calligraphy.

"I'm…going home. That way, I won't be exposed to…you anymore."

"Ja ne! I'll see you tomorrow! Then we can go get the cat ears I ordered!" Shinyu called after Arisa's retreating figure.

"I'm never going shopping with you again!"

-

**Please press that freakadelic button down there to review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter was written from a conversation my cousin and I had on Saturday about cheesecake and what it goes well with. Uhm…you might not realize, but the only mention of cheesecake is…****well, you'll see it XD**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! All I own is Arisa and this story's plot…then again, I don't really think this story has a plot I can own.**_

x-Chapter 5-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

Today, Arisa spontaneously found out that Unkai was having a relationship with some girl he had met at the beach and had found out she was cheating on him.

So he came home early (dragging his brother along with him) and was now wallowing in his sorrow with a tub of ice cream in his hands and the cheesiest romance movies ever collected.

And of course; Arisa was to accompany him.

"Ne, Unkai-kun, pass the ice cream," she called on her side of the couch, waving her spoon in the air.

She heard the blonde boy sniff, "Sakuno-chan used to call me 'Unkai-kun…"

Arisa rolled her eyes and stood up; shoving the massive pile of blankets she received and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. It's not like he had a disease or anything.

She leaned over and took a scoop of the strawberry-cheesecake ice cream from him as the older sibling blew noisily into a tissue.

Instead of the usual silence, she listened to the cheesy dialogue coming out of the speakers around them.

It was about 1 in the morning and the volume was lowered considerably.

"Ano…Unkai-san?"

"H-hai?" he responded, miraculously without breaking down.

In her mind she smiled, knowing she'd be able to address him without him breaking down and waking the entire household up with his cries.

"What kind of stuff would you write on a card for Kuukai on his birthday?"

For the entire afternoon, Arisa had been sent of countless errands and whn she returned home in the evening, the last thing she felt like doing was stressing over his birthday card.

In fact, even if it involved depressed Unkai, it had ice cream and she was aloud to stay on the couch with no complaints.

"Hm…probably something along the lines of…"

Arisa stared intently awaiting his answer. She also pulled a scrap sheet of papers from the floor in front of her, and had a pen in hand ready.

" 'You better like your present or else; I spent a crapload of money for you. Happy birthday brat.' "

After a nervous laugh, they didn't speak for a while. Arisa took that time to write her ideas down.

_Dear Kuukai, happy birthday,_

_I didn't spend much,_

_But I hope you enjoy,_

_My feelings for you are…_

She reacted to what she wrote and scrunched the paper up quickly into a ball.

_I disgust myself…_

She looked over at Rento, who had surprisingly fallen asleep.

After turning the television off and shutting off the lights, she pulled the blanket over his shoulders. There was no way in Ponyville she was going to carry him to his room.

She tiptoed into the room she shared with Kuukai, and tossed the paper into the waste basket on her way into bed.

-

**Will write for reviews! So press that button down there and FEED MEEEEE.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ABSOLUTE NONESENSE WARNING!**_

**Seriously, that's what I dub this chapter. I have no idea what I'm even thinking. But at least it's done XD (Horribly short though) ****Well this chapter is total crack, since it's so disgustingly humid today xP I enjoy torturing myself though, so I'm writing 3 stories at once 8D **

**And just cause I suck, I think this is the **_**awesomest**_** chapter so far XD**

**Enjoy! (If you do, review!)**

_**I do not own any part of Shugo Chara! If I did, I'd probably have enough money to get the AC fixed DX**_

x-Chapter 6-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

The humidity was killing her.

Even though she was inside, even though the fan was on, and even though it was nearly 7:00 in the evening, it was as humid as hell from the storm she had slept through that morning.

Arisa with humidity never lead to good things.

The humidity caused her to think about unnecessary things; like Ikuto cosplaying as Princess Peach from the Mario games.

That led her to think about Amu cosplaying as Mario (moustache included of course) and going to rescue him/her from the evil Gozen-style-Bowser.

But then she thought; last time she played Brawl against Rento, he played as Princess Peach as a joke (since they were considerably hyper from vast amounts of cake) then completely owned Arisa, who was playing as Pitt.

Apparently Peach had this trusty pink umbrella she attacks people with, and when she falls, she doesn't just fall. She falls Mary Poppins style.

Arisa snickered at the thought while fanning herself with the notebook she had used several days ago. Though instead with doodles of Mario with long hair, and 3 pink, blue and green toads following him/her about.

In one courner, Arisa drew Ikuto wearing Peach's ever famous poufy, pretty, sparkly, girly, princessey _dress._ He also wore a crown and his cat ears.

Under these two doodles, Arisa drew Peachuto (she wrote that next to Ikuto dressed as Peach) totally owning Gowser (Gozen/Bowser) with her pink umbrella and Marimu (Mario/Amu) fawning over Yoshi, who she gave a cheap blonde wig and red contacts.

Finally, she got her mind back onto her task of writing the card.

She stared at the doodles for a while, then wrote the only message she managed.

_Hey Kuukai, happy birthday,_

_My present isn't much,_

_But you should agree;_

_Ikuto in a dress is WIN!_

She looked at the message, and realized that she would probably sound ridiculously high, but it didn't matter much. She ripped the paper from the spine of the book and crumpled it into a ball.

After she tossed it across the room into the garbage bin, she proceeded to Rento's room, where she was ridiculously eager to face him in Brawl again.

-

**I realized this after I read the chapter again; you know how in shipping, you combine the two names together? Well….if you support Peachuto, Marimu, Gowzer or Tadoshi (Tadase/Yoshi) let me know! XDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Looks like another storm's about to break out XD And yes, I lied, here's the 4****th**** update today! This chapter is for yesterday. So if I finish today's chapter today, then I'll be BACK! (But I still have a crap load of stuff to do :3) So enjoy this chapter! Not the most interesting, but it should do xD It's subtle enough :D**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! But I'm just happy I have an umbrella…this storm's gonna be epic!**_

x-Chapter 7-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

Summer homework sucks.

Sure, she had finished most of it at the beginning of the vacation, but there was always something she forgets; something she ignores with all her might, but eventually it returns to slice her throat.

Math homework.

Since she only has a few weeks of her summer left (and is considerably bored) she promised herself that she would not leave the room until she finished it. That way, she'll be able to relax for the rest of her summer.

She groaned as she stared down the first question, calculating in her mind. Why couldn't it be simpler like English where you just have to write your brains out?

Arisa sped through the questions, and within an hour she had completed all 60 questions on 3 pages (more or less). She stretched her arms out and bounced into the kitchen, out of the room.

At the table sat Kuukai with his own summer homework laid out in front of him.

For the past few days, she hasn't seen him much due to his soccer training camp that took up most of his day and when he got home, he'd eat, shower then head straight to bed.

"Yo," she greeted, pulling a water bottle from the fridge.

He glanced up at her and grinned, but reverted his attention back to the papers in front of him.

After taking a swing of the water, she peeked over his shoulder and gaped in the complicated 9th grade math he was working on.

:Jeez Kuukai, what are you doing leaving all your summer homework to the last weeks?" Arisa teased, poking him on the cheek.

He pouted, "Says you; you were the one flying through the 60-question-pack-of-death. Plus its not like I can help it, I have training camp nearly everyday now."

"Mou…what are you even training for?" She groaned.

Kuukia sighed and tried concentrating on his work, "Its so that I can make the Regulars in next year's soccer team moron."

The image of a calendar appeared in her mind. There was exactly 1 week until Kuukai's birthday, but…his training thingamajig is Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays so that means…

"EH? So you're not going to be home on your birthday?"

He shrugged, "It's not like I can help it."

She pouted and sat down across from him. She took one of the closed textbooks and opened it, skimming over the pages.

After almost 20 straight minutes of silence, Arisa stood up and leaned over the table poking Kuukai on the forehead.

Since there was a week, she assumed that it'd be normal to ask him what he wanted for his birthday.

"Yo, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked, blowing a sudden burst of air into his face.

He grinned and poked her back the end of his pencil, "I don't know. But if you can get someone to get groceries that'd be nice."

She laughed and backed up. Of course she agreed. Kaido had promised to buy the groceries, but he was unreliable as ever and was in the middle of an 'outing' with Sion-san.

"But I'm sure whatever you give me would be fine Arisa-_chan_." He slammed his remaining books shut and proceeded into his room.

She sat there in silence, blushing slightly. Her arm reached for a scrap piece of paper he had left behind and she pulled out a pen she kept in her pocket and wrote.

_Happy birthday Kuukai-kun,_

_We always leave math till the end,_

_And I know you're my friend,_

_But 'anything' I give you can't be that good._

She gave a shocked look at the message. Finally, a message that was actually completed.

-

**Remember to review this chapter nya!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Claudine, you have such crazy dreams xD**

**YUS! –insert pointless laughter here- 5****th**** chapter! And remember, review for all of them, not just the latest. And I'm too tired to proofread, so just bear with all the mistakes XD**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! And I'm not being paid to write this! (But cookies would be nice!)**_

x-Chapter 8-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

Perhaps it was the gloomy weather that day, or perhaps it was the fact that she was absolutely starving (baka Kaido forgot to buy groceries) but today, Arisa just didn't feel like thinking about a certain soccer star's birthday card.

So what's better than spending a boring day getting together with your possibly equally as bored blue haired buddy?

Arisa rang the doorbell, and bellowed, "Aikaaaaaaa!"

The brunette stood in silence, then pressed her ear against the door. She heard several muffled screams and many versions of high pitched maniacal laughter.

When she backed away from the door after hearing the cackling, the door was flung open by a stressed and flustered looking….Ikuto?

"Eh? Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Arisa asked, tilting her head to the side.

Ikuto panted harshly, "Aika…is in…the basement…"

Then he collapsed.

She stepped over his unconscious body, taking note that he was wearing a chequered blue apron over his usual high school uniform and he sported several white specs in his midnight blue hair. Strangely enough, Yoru was no where to be seen.

After she shut the door, she hung her hat on the coat rack and inched her way towards the basement where quite the screams were taking place.

At first, she pulled the basement's aged wooden door open, listening to its ominous creaking. But when she heard the ever familiar scream of Aika, she sped down the stairs.

Once she reached the bottom, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Arisa gaped at the scene consisting of Aika, buried by almost a dozen toddelers, and a LOT of construction paper. There was a strange little girl who was sitting on the couch clutching a salt shaker protectively to her chest.

"ARISA! WHERE'S IKUTO??" Aika demanded from the bottom of the pile.

Arisa cringed when a boy wearing a pair of orange pants accidentally kicked Aika in the face as he made his way to the top of the pile. "He uh…passed out upstairs."

Aika groaned and pushed the majority of the kids off of her. She stood up, fixed her hair slightly and made her way over to Arisa.

"I'm sort of babysitting all my little cousins, and since Ikuto was here free loading off me, I got him to help too," she explained, catching her breath.

They watched as Yoru was swarmed by the small children, Aika's chara, Haruhi hilding in her egg and Tsuki, lazing next to the girl on the couch, "Uh…nice salt shaker."

She shook some salt onto her hand and sprinkled it over Tsuki's head.

"MY EYES! THEY BUURRNNN!!!"

Aika sighed, "Well that means I can't hang out with you today."

Arisa shrugged, "No problemo, I'll just stay here!"

"Are you sure?" Aika asked in a worried tone.

A mountain of ripped up construction paper was sent flying past her head, and she gulped. "Nope."

Soon, they were rejoined by Ikuto who had gotten rid of the apron and looked reenergized.

The two younger girls watched in amusement as the usually quiet little girl on the couch came rushing over to him.

"Ikuto-nii-chan!" She called energetically, her eyes full of life.

He sighed and bent down. Then the little girl began shaking the salt on her head.

-

Once Arisa got home, after a shower (she had salt all over her) she quickly scribbled another message.

_Happy birthday Kuukai,_

_Maybe we'll share something special,_

_Like how the pepper kid liked Salt._

-

**Review my wonderful minions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I guess a better description of this story, are 'random museings about my day' Well…there's not much I want to say today, so go ahead and read on!**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

x-Chapter 9-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

Today, simply put it, Arisa was tired.

She had woken up at 4:30AM for a reason that she didn't know and she dsperatly wanted to go back to sleep. But of course the weather guy had to be _right_ for once and it was too damn sunny to go back to sleep anyway.

Presently, it about 12:00 noon, and after Kuukai went to soccer practice, there wasn't another sound in the house except for her.

Somehow the Souma siblings had synchronized their minds to sleep in.

They were supposed to order a pizza for lunch, and seeing how it was nearly noon, Arisa was now starving and tired.

She sat boredly at the kitchen table staring at the clock, watching the second hand tick life away. My the time the most active hand had reached the 4, her stomach growled loudly, echoing through the empty halls.

After she glared at her stomach, and patting it, she swore she heard a faint grumbling, bang, and…a fart.

They'll be in bed for another couple hours.

She lazily stood up from the chair and dragged her feet in the general direction of the couch.

The flyer for the pizza place, sitting so innocently on the counter was taunting her. The pictures of the mouth watering slices on the cover were practically knawing at her mind.

_Maybe I should just order and eat without them. _

Suddenly she sprung up, the idea striking her for the first time. Using what was left of her strength; she dashed over to the counter and took the phone, furiously dialling the number.

Her shoulders slouched when all she heard was hold music.

And sadly for her that same hold music continued on for another 20 minutes. During that time, she paced around the kitchen relentlessly and finally sat down at the table.

She took a piece of scrap paper from the recycling and a pencil.

_Happy birthday in advance,_

_So if I die of starvation,_

_It's all your brothers' fault. _

A solid 10 minutes later, someone finally picked up and Arisa placed her order. After hanging up she yawned, and was startled when all 3 Souma siblings marched into the kitchen.

"Oi, where's the food?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Jeez, why didn't you wake us?"

She scrunched up the paper in her hand out of anger, and chose to ignore them. She stomped to her room, and slammed the door shut behind her.

This is going to be a long day.

-

**Review to feed Microsoft Word! That way, he won't eat my chapters anymore!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So today I'm in a rush, cause I have to go somewhere and I know Ill never be able to finish it when I get home. So here's the chapter, fairly early. I guess the chapters are getting shorter too, ne? xD **

There wasn't much time left.

In just under an hour, Arisa would be forced to go get…something with Rento, then after she was supposed to meet up with a couple Guardians for…something else.

As you can see, Arisa knows the details of her days very, very well.

To add to that, she had just found out there was apparently a book report that nobody told her about, and she hasn't started.

_Plus_ she had just spent half of her 'just under an hour' playing tetras.

She sighed. At east she was going to get ice cream later, and if she didn't she'd force someone to get it for her, whether they liked it or not.

She blamed her surroundings. It was all just too _boring_. Absolutely nothing was going on in the kitchen.

And if something happened, it would probably distract her to no ends and she'd end up not having her stinkin' book report done for her stinkin' teacher at stinkin' school.

She had already picked her book. Frankly, it was the first one she saw that wasn't ridiculously long. She read it the night before and was trying to remember, why did she like the book?

For the 3.4 of those who care, the book she picked up from the coffee table was titled The Diamond of Darkhold, the fourth book of the City of Ember series.

_I enjoyed this novel…because there was plenty of adventure, except the main character Doon wasn't as cool. But don't get me wrong, he was still cool, just not as cool. I think the fact that they missed a giant steel closet, the size of a house was pretty ridiculous__ too. In conclusion, sequels will ever be as good as the first book, where Doon took off his shirt._

From that paragraph, she continued writing at top speed until the friction from the pencil caused flames to erupt from the page and— **(A/N: Yes Claud, that was a Creative Writing reference X3)**

-

From that paragraph, she continued writing elaborating on the problem, solution and…all that other stuff you had to include on a book report.

Finally, she finished, writing her name at the top of the page, and signing it at the bottom.

A satisfied smile spread across her face, and soon, she phased out and began daydreaming, while writing at the side of the paper.

_Happy birthday Kuukai,_

_Though I wrote a lot about Doon,_

_I still li—_

"Oi Arisa! Have you seen my soccer cleats?" Kuukai called, walking into the room with a distressed look on his face.

The suddenness of his voice shocked Arisa and, though she had partially realized what she wrote, she instinctively, crumpled the paper up making sure he didn't see it.

"U-uh…no I haven't. Check the laundry room or something," she replied, shakily, lowering the paper into her lap.

"That's true, I haven't checked there yet. Thanks!"

After he dashed off, Arisa looked down at the paper. In a vain attempt of smoothening out the wrinkles she formed, she flattened the corners, and tried to see if it was still legible.

A dark scowl crossed her features and she entered her room and tossed the book report into the trash.

_Screw that, I'm getting ice cream…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello world. Yes; I'm late; for both updating AND Kuukai's birthday. And yes; I fail, a lot. But…if I'm able to finish 4 chapters today, then I'll be successful! So please cheer me on as I try not to get distracted!! **

**The final 3 chapters will (hopefully) be posted later today! Look forward to it :3**

**P.S. Long chapter ahead!**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! In any shape or form, but if I did, it'd be star shaped XD**_

x-Chapter 11-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

She had been called a stalker once before. It was by either Tsukiga, or Shinyu, but most likely Tsukiga.

They would always argue that the other was a stalker, and defend themselves with well known facts they were just too stubborn to bsorb.

Tsukiga claims that it's because she isn't stalking _him_, he's the one stalking her!

Arisa's defense was that she obviously wasn't stalking Kuukai. It wasn't her fault that she had to live with him.

But today, she didn't really care about the tormenting that follows Tsukiga around.

She used all her sub-concious will to wake herself up at exactly 6:30, the time Kuukai gets up three times a week so that she can go to his soccer practice with him.

And if she doesn't, she can spend all her extra time, pinkifying his side of the room for not letting her go.

"Kuuuuukai?~" She called, pulling her cap on.

He turned to her with sleepy eyes, "Hmyeah?" he grumbled.

She gave the most sugar coated, toothache enducing smile she could muster that early in the morning and asked in her voice, practically dripping of maple syrup, "Can I go to practice with you today?"

Her breath was held in, but once he gave a sleepy nod, she cheered in her mind and picked up his soccer stuff off him.

"You might fall asleep on the way, so if you do, I'm gonna whack you, okay?"

She barely waited for an answer, and hit him on his side, using the bag like a battering ram.

They exited the house quarter to seven and reached the field just on time.

For a few hours Arisa watched Kuukai and his teammates brawl each other on the field until they were all tired and sweating.

It was lunch time and all the players were excused to the stands once they cleared the field of soccer balls.

Arisa handed Kuukai his bag as she took an awkwardly large bite out of her bread.

"Ehhhh, Kuukai, you have a cute girl making you lunch and you didn't tell us?" one of his teammates broke out, smirking.

Kuukai blushed lightly and grabbed his bag from Arisa's suddenly shaky hands and turned away, "Yeah right, she's far from cute."

Arisa sent a glare at him and turned away in stubbornness.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her on a date then?" another one of his teammates teased. He sat down next to Arisa, and wrapped his arms around, her, nuzzling her neck.

She knew that guy, his name was Kentarou-something, and she especially knew how insanely clingy he was. He was also the reason that she wouldn't regularly go to practice with Kuukai.

"I wouldn't mind," Kuukai began, "But Arisa obviously would."

Once she pried his arms off from her torso, Arisa pushed him off the bench with her foot, which resulted in a small dust cloud to arise from the ground where the boy landed.

"Baka…" she muttered, then continued eating.

"Besides, Arisa doesn't make my lunch anyway. She has zero maternal instinct," Kuukai inquired, watching her eyebrow slightly twitch from annoyance.

She wore a scowl when she replied, "Like I care, you'll never be able to get a girlfriend if you can't take care of yourself anyway."

He scowled, "If I could take of myself, than what's the point of getting a girlfriend?"

Arisa's eyes widened, then closed. In her mind she tried calming herself. There were 3 days until his birthday and if he keeps a grudge like she knows he does, she'll never be able to get on his good side on his birthday.

Before she could respond, the soccer coach called from the gymnasium doors for Kuukai. He dropped his lunch into his bag and rushed out of the scene.

Once he disappeared, Arisa slumped against the bench and growled.

Suddenly she was surrounded by the remainder of Kuukai's team. Everyone else either had to do something else, or just simply didn't care and did their best to ignore the female presence.

"Ne Arisa-chan, why'd you get so worked up?" one of the more innocent looking teammates asked.

"Yeah, its not cool to bitch off at someone like that you know," sneered one of the boys asked, glaring at her.

She glared back and replied with a simple, "None of your business."

Sadly, that obviously wasn't enough to stop Kentarou.

"Osu! Then its my business!" He cried.

"No it isn't," Arisa told him bluntly.

"…Then now it is!"

She sighed in defeat and painfully accepted his offer to help with her dilemma.

"So Arisa-chan," Kentarou began, pulling out a random pair of extra large glasses.

"It's Arisa-kun, baka," she told him sternly. If she was going to be consulted, she wasn't going to be addressed like some girl who had a relationship problem.

Kentarou cleared his throat, "Arisa-kun, what's the problem? Is there a specific reason that you're so pissed off at Souma-san?"

She looked down at her sneakers and glared hard at them, unable to control what came out of her mouth.

"All that loser thinks about is soccer and those really pretty girls who actually have a chance of dating him. And while I'm working my ass off trying to get a good enough present for him, he doesn't even care!"

Kentarou rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I see, but its been a secret right?"

Arisa's large brown eyes blinked, obliviously, signalling him to continue.

"Well if he doesn't know you're working your…behind off, then he wouldn't know. Souma-san isn't physic or anything."

She gave a small sound in agreement with his statement, and he continued even further, "Also, if he only talks about pretty girl, then why don't you change yourself? Like, wear different clothes or something."

Arisa scowled. She has been over this a million times in her head; why doesn't she change herself?

"Then Kuukai will think I'm crazy, and I can't look pretty, I'm ME."

She accepted the few reassurances Kentarou offered, but only returned them with a solid punch in the arm.

"So…" Arisa began, "What would you give Kuukai for his birthday?"

"A new soccer ball; he told me someone popped his old one."

"Maybe a soccer jersey, he likes them a lot and wears them all the time even if it's just practice."

"Some new laces for his cleats; his old laces broke last practice."

Arisa was silent. Sadly, the people on his team were only able to speculate on Kuukai's interests around soccer.

Kentarou spotted the uneasy expression surfacing on her face, and reassured her, "But I'm sure anything such a cool friend like you could give him would be fine!"

She smiled weakly, and stood up, gathering her things.

"Eh? You're leaving already?"

She gave him a mischievous smile and flashed the peace sign, "'Course! I have to think my head away for his present."

Arisa sped home and sat herself down with a bottle of orange Powerade and her paper in front of her.

_Dear Kuukai,_

_Even though you might hate me now,_

_Your team is awesome and they gave some advice,_

_Your birthday present will be the greatest ever;_

_I promise._

-

**Remember to review homesicles ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me for the late update! Though I totally saw my chapters being late, I just failed to notify you guys xP **

_**I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did then I'd be able to wish Kuukai happy birthday properly ;P**_

x-Chapter 12-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_Purple. Chocolate. Stars_

There were exactly 2 days until Kuukai's birthday. And by 'exactly' I mean, Arisa is lying awake in her bed, at 12:00 midnight.

She eventually sat up, and glanced at the clock. When she read that only a mere minute has passed, she groaned quietly and rolled over to face the wall.

For quite some time she tried counting numerous things in her head, such as leaves falling from trees, sheep jumping over a fence and random people collapsing.

Sadly, when a leaf fell, it'd be eaten, attacked or destroyed by a random animal, and when sheep jumped over the fence, they fall off a clip on the other side.

Random people collapsing could speak for itself.

She let loose a sigh and turned over again, flipping her pillow onto its opposite side.

His birthday was fast approaching and she didn't have any idea what to give him, or what to even write in that freakin card of his.

She had found a simple card she spent the previous night decorating it, and left a space in the center for her message which was still not decided (even after 11 days).

She sat up and pulled her extra large t-shirt lower over her undergarments.

Pulling up her pillow, she set it against the wall and leaned down on it. She was suddenly incredibly restless and probably wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

She glanced over at Kuukai, who was asleep, turned sideways and facing her. There was a small trickle of drool falling onto the pillow as he snored lightly.

Usually, Arisa would be considered quite the stalker, and most heroines would take this chance to kiss the person's lips while they're asleep, but Arisa wouldn't.

First of all, she was way too lazy to get out of bed, she was in a very comfortable position and finally, he was drooling.

She snatched the notebook from the space her pillow was previously. To ensure that Kuukai doesn't find it, she'd been keeping it under her pillow. Though the failed ideas and used sheets were immediately thrown out.

A pen, which she randomly found on her bed, was clicked open and she put pen to paper.

_Dream good dreams,_

_Of a successful birthday,_

_While I freak out,_

_I've still got nothing._

For about an hour or so, Arisa thought up funny way she'd be able to wake hijm up once she has to. She came to the conclusion of whacking him with a hammer; blast some of the loudest J-pop music she borrowed from Tsukiga or…

A small doodle of Kuukai wearing Sleeping Beauty's dress with Arisa, in the cheesy, poofy prince outfit standing next to him was drawn.

She blushed at the thought and ripped the paper out from the spine.

The paper was then thrown into the trash bin to join 11 others.

Arisa laid back down into bed, and decided to just groan in her head until it's a normal time to wake up…

-

**Please review to wish Kuukai a very happy birthday! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a really short chapter, but was the most unwilling ****to write. Apologies to you and especially Kuukai for being so late X.X"""**

_**I do not own any part of Shugo Chara!**_

x-Chapter 13-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars. _

That day, since he was busy with soccer practice the next day, Kuukai invited all the Guardians (plus Shinyu) to the amusement park.

After they arrived and survived through security, they each grabbed a map and headed to the first of the many rides they planned to scream their heads off on.

Skipping through the facts that they had to wait ages in line for their favourite coasters, rides and even for their favourite unhealthy, deep fried, bacon-wrapped goodies and loose each other countless times.

The obvious highlight of the day was either the giant toilet shaped water slide with a pitch black tunnel you were launched into. But once you reached the giant toilet part, Aika and Arisa were practically playing cards.

Until they reached the second black tunnel of course.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" Arisa screamed as she braced for impact. Since the 'heavier person' was supposed to sit in the back of the two-person-tube, Arisa and Aika had to play rock-paper-scissors to decide.

Even though it was only 1 round; win or loose, they played about 30 rounds tying with each other each time.

Eventually, Arisa just volunteered to sit in the front (and receive the impact).

The next best ride was a certain roller coaster that blasted off from the start, causing sudden screams to erupt from the ride, with a side note of chocking.

She sat next to Tsukiga near the back of the ride and was still shocked as ever when the ride suddenly started.

While everyone around her was screaming for their mommies, Arisa wondered how they had even gotten Tsukiga on the ride, or to even come.

_They probably bribed her…with Kairi._

Accepting this logical conclusion, Arisa screamed along with the rest of the crowd.

Once they got off the ride, shakey legs and all, Tadase was teary eyes and Rima was clinging to Nagihiko for dear life.

Oh yes that ride was amazing.

Later on, they moved onto some more relaxing rides, since the day was actually nearly over.

But that plan epically failed when Arisa dragged Amu onto one of the scariest roller coasters that she had the guts to get on.

"A-Arisa-san, I really don't think this is such a good idea…" Amu stammered.

Arisa beamed and pulled Amu into line. Shinyu and Aika had also helped in the scheme; Tsukiga didn't feel like helping.

"It's fine Amu-san, this ride is my favourite! Even Aika-chan went on it and survived!" Arisa said, inflicting more terror onto the pink mouse she hated so much.

"Barely…" Aika muttered recalling the spins and flips that occurred.

Finally, they all seated into the ride and sat in anticipation. Arisa sat next to Amu and pet the trembling girl on the head reassuringly.

The ride jolted forward with a loud clang and Amu screeched like a banshee.

After that, Arisa admitted defeat and accepted to go on a much calmer ride; the farris wheel.

Even though Amu was hyperventilating from the ride, they managed drag to the next attraction. The sun had set long ago, and the sky glowed from all the amusment park's lights.

Since it was so late, the lines had also considerably shortened.

Each of the Guardians (and Shinyu) boarded onto the ride in different carts.

In the first cart was Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya. When the second cart came around Aika stepped into it, and at the last second, both Kairi and Tsukiga were shoved into it as well.

When the stewardess asked if they were going to ride the last cart together, Shinyu replied before Arisa or Kuukai or say anything.

"No, I'll be going along thanks."

Kuukai sent Arisa a worried look which she returned. Whatever Shinyu was planning, that usually meant bad news for them.

When the cart arrived, Shinyu ushered them both in. They both fell forward and landed with a loud crash, then the door behind them slammed shut.

Shinyu dusted off her shirt and walked into the final cart.

And everything that happened on that roller coaster is simply history.

-

**Remember to review! The next chapter's the last one ;P But I'm late enough as it is x.x"**


	14. The Grand Finale

**I know I'm late. So, so, SOOOO late, but this chapter's long! So…enjoy! And please go to my profile to read my update and my current hiatus-ness xD**

**And please ignore all my spelling grammer mistakes xP I don't have time to edit at the moment. But it'll be checked over once I get home from my vacation!**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I like to think Kuukai's all mine though ;)**_

x-The Grand Finale-x

-x-

**Writing Cards**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars. _

So once again, it was Monday, but today, was the day of Kuukai's birthday.

In the morning, Kuukai's mom wished him a happy birthday and dragged his brothers out of their rooms so they could do so as well.

Arisa of course, had slept a hefty…3 hours that night out of anxiety.

It was his birthday, and she had no present.

Simple as that.

Sure she had laboured her brain away for the past 13 days, and maybe she even almost gave up at one point, but once she recovered herself, she (and her orange Powerade) was back in business!

She watched from behind her arms as she sat at the kitchen table, lying on her arms, trying to keep her presence concealed.

But as if that'd work.

"So Arisa-chan, where's that awesome present you promised him?" Unkai teased, getting pulled back like a dog on a leash by Shuusui.

"W-what? I never promised him anything like that!" she retorted, colour rising to her cheeks.

"Yes you did," Rento broke in. "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. Honestly, she didn't remember, but Rento, even though he was teasing her, didn't know if she had promised such a thing either.

"Well you must have some sort of present for him," inquired the second oldest of the siblings, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Like maybe a kiss?" Unkai sneered, laughing at Arisa's suddenly flustered appearance.

Unkai's tease was loud enough so that Kuukai, who was sitting across the room, could hear them.

Before Arisa had the chance to respond to the older boy, Kuukai stood up, and dusted his soccer jersey off. He picked up his bag and made his way towards the door.

"Well I have to get to soccer practice now, I'll see you tonight!"

They all waved at him, Arisa smiling weakly.

Just as the soccer player was exiting the house, Rento and Unkai latched arms and announced that they were going somewhere for the day as well.

"Ne, can you kiss you onii-chans goodbye Arisa-chan?" Rento asked, feigning innocence in his voice.

Arisa froze on the spot and looked at Kuukai, who froze at the door frame. She cleared her throat and composed herself.

"You're not my 'onii-chan' and no, of course I won't," she spat bitterly, giving a sarcastic look along with her remark.

"Pleaseeee?" the older boys chimed in sync. If you didn't know any better you'd think they had 7-year-olds stuck in their bodies or something.

She rolled her eyes, and leaned forward, pecking the older boys on the cheek. Just as she did, Kuukai disappeared behind the door and slammed it shut.

Once her task was complete, she punched them both in the arm, and stormed up into her room.

"Rento, Unkai, go to your room," Hana, their mother commanded.

"I second that. You two are absolute morons," Kaido commented.

Instead of glooming their way up the stairs like most people would, they laughed, with cheesy grins on their face and bounce in their steps.

-

The day had gone by rather uneventfully and it was about 11 at night as Arisa laid in bed, all alone in the room.

The entire house was silent give or take the whir of a fan or the ticking of a clock.

Not to mention, Kuukai was supposed to be home an hour ago, but apparently he wasn't home yet. She wondered if he got into a fight of some sort, or if he got into an accident or if he was kidnapped or SOMETHING.

She rolled out of bed, onto her feet and turned on a lamp light so that she was able to see.

Most of the family members had gone to bed, except for Rento who, of course, was staying up to blow shit up.

Arisa scooted over to the trash bin underneath the desk.

She took a peek in and gaped at the amount of crumpled paper that has gather withen the past 13 days. A careful hand reached in, and dug through the pile, then pulling a sheet from the bottom.

Her eyes skinned over the sheet, and read, "Happy birthday dear Kuukai…  
You turn 15 this year, and all I want to say…I can't think of anything that rhymes with year."

Arisa's eyes suddenly widened in realization. All the paper was all her ideas for Kuukai's card (which she still hasn't finished).

_That means no one took out the trash for 2 weeks…gross,_ she thought offhandedly.

She filtered the pile of crumpled paper smoothening them out, to make them more legible in the small amount of light.

She looked at the paper where she had drawn Ikuto in a dress and Amu in a moustache and struggled to sontain a sudden burst of laughter. She read them in a strange order, since she hadn't dated them, and blushed firey red when she read the few messages where she had nearly wrote her feelings down for him

In case you havn't noticed, Arisa is (so obviously) in love with Kuukai.

She re-crumpled the sheets containing her thoughts and tossed them back into the bin.

Suddenly, her eyelids felt extreamly heavy along with the rest of her body. He arms didn't respond to her mental commend to move and her legs refused to progress to her bed.

So evidentially, Arisa fell asleep.

-

"Tadaima…" whispered a certain soccer player, who came back WAY past his curfew. He set his soccer bag down on the ground quietly next to his shoes and walked to his room after glancing at the clock.

The door was shut but there was a light glow, seeping into the hallway from underneath the door. He pushed the door open slowly and sported quite the confused look on his face when he saw Arisa leaning on the bed behind her, with papers all sround her.

He took a moment to wonder what had happened. Once he tossed his soccer cleats onto his bed, the bent down and sat across from her, staring at her face.

Her cheeks were tinted red and her lips were parted and slightly dry.

He averted his attention to the papers on the floor surrounding them. He reached for the garbage bin and peeked in, pulling one of the crumpled papers out.

-

"Arisa-chaaaan~"

5 more minutes…

"Arisaaaa…"

Her heavy eyelids pried themselves open and was shocked when she stared directly into the neon green eyes of a certain Souma.

"Kuukai…? What do you want?" She asked sleepily.

"You still never gave me a present you know…and my birthdays almost over…" he whispered, keeping quiet from the rest of the family.

In her mind, she panicked, but the part that made her body function was too damn sleepy to care. So the logical sector of her brain classified the current situation as a dream.

"I…couldn't think of anything to give you," she replied. This was a partial lie. She had thought of a card to give him, but she just had no clue what to write on it.

Through her sleepy eyes, she saw a smirk appear on his face as his eyes sparked.

"What about that card you were going to give me?"

She shivered slightly when she felt his arm enclose around her, pulling her onto his lap, against his chest.

"I couldn't think of anything to write you know…" she said, sleep beginning to over coming her again. Instinctively, she snuggled deeper into his chest and wrapped her own arms around his torso.

Thry sat in silence. Arisa was threatening to doze off at any second, but before she could, Kuukai broke said silence.

"You know I read those papers."

Normally she would've gotten into a state of shock or started freaking out and making excuses. But since her ever awesome logical side of her brain said this is alllll just a dream, she was as mellow as she's ever really been.

"So what'd you…think?" she asked, yawning.

"I think it was very nice of you to remember my birthday 2 weeks in advance."

"Anything else…?" she asked sleepily.

Kuukai, catching on, took her arm and pinched it. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" She demanded, sitting upright, no longer leaning on him.

"There, now I can talk to you properly," he said, grinning.

Suddenly realization struck Arisa like a bolt of lightning with medival maces attached to it.

"You…read the papers?"

He nodded.

And Arisa nearly passed out.

"I-IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S TOTALLY SOMETHING ELSE! IT' S NOT LIKE I'D REALLY—"

Her ramblings caught Kuukai off guard and he lunged forward and pressed his hand to her mouth, keeping his eyes on the door and listening carefully for foot steps.

After and agonizingly long minute, he released his hand and backed away from Arisa.

She sat in silence, not uttering a word with her knees up against her chest.

"I mean, if you think it's weird that I…" she gulped, "like you, then it's okay. I don't mind that much you know."

Her eyes stayed staring at her bare feet. She couldn't bare seeing Kuukai reject her. That's why boys are so stupid; they always seem to catch you off guard.

"Saa, Arisa-chan is so cute!" Kuukai exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Her cheeks burned red and she suddenly felt light headed.

The infamous soccer player loosened his grip on her and brushed a few stray bangs from her face, "Of course I'm happy you like me."

If she were like other girls, she'd start crying, hug him and all those shoujou bubbles would appear. Good thing Arisa's, Arisa.

"You better be…" she muttered, still blushing.

Kuukai turned his head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand, it read 11:56 PM. He turned back to her and tilted her chin upwards so she could look at him properly.

"Can I ask for something else for my birthday?" He asked.

She blushed, wondering what he would be referring to. But she agreed none the less.

"So what kind of present do you want…?" She asked, curiosity taking over the better part of her mind.

"Well, it's a present I'm going to help myself to, but it's going to come from you, okay?"

She blinked twice, not quite understanding but once again, just went along with it. How bad can it be anyway?

"Yosh! Close your eyes," he commanded, holding her hands in his larger palms.

Arisa complied with no complaints and closed her eyes. It felt like someone shoved a jackhammer down her throat to here her heart was.

At first, she just felt a sudden warm breeze cross her lips, then suddenly she felt warm, soft lips press slowly onto her own.

Instinctively though, her eyes shot open, and she stared at the tanned skin on Kuukai's face with shock.

She thought about pulling away, but oh shit, she was enjoying this way too much.

Eventually, it became hard to breath and when they separated, she nearly forgot the process of respiration. Kuukai was panting. Once he recovered he gave his trademark grin and pecked her on the cheek.

He leaned forward again, and whispered into her ear, "By the way, I loved Ikuto in a dress."

-

**I'm late, but I still like love xD Please review~**


End file.
